Father of Autumn
by messmeup
Summary: Sequel to Crash. 7 years after Marco's accident, him and Dylan are getting on with their lives. Even ready to take it to the next level. But when someone from the past shows up, everything must change. Darco. Slash. DUH!
1. Proposal

**YAY! I'm baa-aack! And with a sequel, NO LESS!**

**Well as you might know, this is the sequel to my Darco fic "Crash". I know it's been a while but when inspiration hits... I must surrender to it's call!**

**Ummm, lets see. This takes place about 7 years after "Crash" and everyones favorite couple is out of college. You might be able to understand it without reading "Crash" first but I do suggest that you do read (and review - ) that story first.**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Let's get on with the story already." Well allright, if you insist.**

* * *

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Marco Del Rossi screamed at the top of his lungs as Dylan Michalchuk's perfect shot sent the puck straight through the offending goalie's legs and into the goal just as the buzzer sounded.

Suddenly every other Maple Leaf player was on the ice huddled around his boyfriend. Marco let out another whoop and jumped up and down. "That's my boy! That's my boy!" His smile reached both ears and his eyes held the very definition of pride. That was his boy.

Slowly the roar of the crowd died down as the players left the ice. All of them except Dylan Michalchuk. Then the lights turned out leaving only the glow of the scoreboards and the spotlights that began to circle the fans. What?

Being the boyfriend of a hockey player, Marco had been to many games. But this had never happened before.

Whispers began to float around as others wondered the exact same thing: What was going on?

"If I could have your attention please." The announcer's voice came through the speakers. "Mr. Michalchuk has an announcement to make."

A single spotlight shone down on Dylan along with every eye in the audience. Marco noticed he had a mike in his hand and wondered briefly where it had come from.

"For as long as I can remember I've been playing hockey. I've been on one team or another since I was eight years old and I've always known this is what I want to do. Now my ultimate dream, being apart of the Maple Leafs, has come true." A few cheers rose from his teammates. "But as much as I love this there is still something missing from my life. Marco, where are you?"

Marco had been frozen until his name had been called. He came to life and pounded on the glass. "I'm right here!" He yelled and found another spotlight was on him.

Dylan smiled. "Good. You and I have been through a lot. According to most standards our relationship is anything but perfect. But then again whose is? However when I'm with you, everything feels perfect. Your smile brightens up my days and when I look into your eyes, I see the world in a better light. I want it to be like this till the day I die." He pulled of his right glove leaving his hand clutching a small box tightly. "Marco, will you marry me?"

Marco began to run towards the nearest door onto the ice. He tried to pull it open but found to his dismay that it was locked. "Who has the key?" He yelled. "I need to get out there!" A tall man in a suit came running down a set of stairs with the key in his hand. He quickly unlocked it and seconds later Marco was running towards him.

That didn't last long. Three steps later he was sliding on his butt.

Dylan quickly skated to him and dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He lunged at Dylan and trapped him in a kiss. They heard a cheer go up but didn't pay any mind as Dylan released him just long enough to slip the ring on his finger. "My God I love you."

* * *

"Okay, when I say three, open your eyes." Dylan told his new fiancé. Marco felt himself being ushered through a doorway and smiled at the thought of what might be waiting for him. 

"One… Two… Three!" He released Marco's face and was happy with his reaction.

Marco gasped loudly at the scene in front of him. A hundred candles flickered around the room and rose petals littered the floor in a path that took them into the other room. Marco followed it eagerly and found with no surprise it led to the bed. He felt Dylan's strong arms wrap around him and he leaned into the touch.

"This has been the best night of my life." The older man said in a husky voice. "I want you to make it even better." He placed soft sensual kisses down Marco's jaw-line before nibbling his ear and slipping his hands beneath the Italian's shirt. Marco twisted in his lover's embrace so they were face to face and he could start his own careful ministrations.

Slowly they made their way to the bed where Dylan started to undo Marco's shirt button by button. Quickly he removed his hands from Dylan's back and tore his own shirt open in one smooth motion. He stopped kissing his olive skin and stared down at him with amusement.

"You tease… too much…" He gasped out; his breathe already being taken by passion. Dylan raised his eyebrows. Usually he was the one dying to begin.

"I don't know what brought on this change but… I like it!"

Marco tugged Dylan's jeans down till he was close enough to kiss. He explored his mouth long enough to discover a cracked tooth and short enough to leave him wanting more. "Then hurry up and make the most of it." He purred.

Dylan obliged more than happily. He unbuttoned his own pants and was about to work off Marco's when a strange sound floated to his ears. Justin Timberlake singing Sexyback, and it was coming from Marco's pocket.

"I'm going to shoot somebody." He growled and reached inside to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hello?... Oh hi, Ma… out of breath?… no, I'm breathing fine… you watched the game?... you recorded it!" Dylan laughed loudly and he was promptly pushed off the bed. "Yes, that was Dylan… We… We're uh, celebrating…" He laughed again.

"So that's what they call it these days." Marco punched him and pulled his now worthless shirt back on.

He covered the mouthpiece for a moment while he told Dylan to shut up. "Um we're just getting something to eat."

"Italian's on the menu." Dylan said quietly. Marco just glared.

"Yeah… you want to talk to him?... why?... But…" He sighed dejectedly and handed Dylan the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Del Rossi… call you Mom?" Dylan looked at Marco who had his head in his hand.

"Oh my god…"

"Well if you insist… Mom… okay, we'll see you then… Bye." He snapped the phone shut and handed it to Marco, who in turn threw it out of the room. "We're going to your parents tomorrow for dinner."

"Where's your cell?" He asked and Dylan dug it out of his pocket before placing it in Marco's upturned palm. That one followed his in much the same manner and then he locked the door behind them. "Now, where were we?"

"We were celebrating."

Marco walked up to his taller boyfriend and wrapped his hands around his neck. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" He covered Dylan's lips with his own and found his previous hunger returning in full force. Dylan grabbed his butt and picked him up to rest on his hips. Marco had no objections and quickly wrapped his legs around Dylan's waist.

And just as Marco's pants started to fall another tune came to their ears: London Bridge.

"And that… would be Paige." Dylan informed him.

Marco groaned. "Remind me to kill all Michalchuks."

Dylan feigned shock. "Even me?"

"Yes even you. What kind of guy, even a gay one, has London Bridge as their ring tone?" Marco teased.

"Oh yeah and Sexyback is so much better." They laughed together and suddenly the moment didn't seem so ruined.

"But you know what? Every time we try to… to celebrate… something gets in our way." Marco said, trying hard not to smile. Celebrating would never be looked at in the same light again. "Maybe it's just not meant to happen." He pulled up his pants and pushed himself off the bed, not daring to look at Dylan. That would blow the whole thing.

"What? I don't…" Then realization hit him. He smiled mischievously.

"Maybe it's…" He was cut off by his own squeal as Dylan picked him up and tossed him onto the bed, landing gracefully above him. He pulled Marco into a passionate kiss that left them both gasping.

"No more teasing, no more interruptions, just you and me and this room. You are mine, _now_."

* * *

**Wow I'm really cruel to these guys sometimes. They never seem to just be able to... umm... get on with it. So to speak.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Now you must review. YOU MUST. Cause those are really what keep me going. And when I find myself in a slump I reread reviews to find insperation.**

**Love, Rae**


	2. Big News Story

**Oh my God, guys. Thanks for all your reviews. They make me smile all the time. Even when I'm just thinking about them.**

**Anyways, I'll prepare you before hand. This chapter is kinda short and kinda boring. BUT IT IS NECESSARY for the plot. Please don't hate me for it. I love you!**

* * *

Marco woke up with a smile on his face. The sun peeked through the curtains and warmed his bare skin though he was anything but cold. Dylan's arms were wrapped around him and his chest had become Marco's pillow sometime during the night.

Today, he felt, just had to be a good day if it started off like this.

He slowly slipped his way out of Dylan's grasp and climbed out of the hotel bed. Slipping on his pants he unlocked the bedroom door and picked up his cell phone off the ground. Five missed calls and three messages? He set it to his ear and listened to the messages.

The first two were from Paige, exclaiming on how she saw the whole thing and how excited she was. He held the phone away from his ear for those in fear of going deaf from her screaming.

The next was from a telemarketer. Damn them.

He snapped it shut and set it on a table before looking at himself in a mirror. His hair was all riled up and a few rose petals were sticking out in random directions. He smiled again. That was some night.

He turned around and inspected the rest of the room. Many of the candles had been burned down to nothing and a few were even still burning. He quickly blew them out before plucking the rose petals from his hair and brushing it down to somewhat decency.

He turned around to check on Dylan once more. He was still sleeping soundly so he closed the door quietly and turned on the T.V. He had to channel surf a little bit but he eventually found the news station.

When he did his mouth dropped wide open.

There he was on the screen smiling like a fool and falling all over the ice. It quickly turned to an anchor lady with long brown hair.

"Last night was an unexpected surprise for Maple Leaf fans. After their new player, Dylan Michalchuk, scored the winning goal he proposed to his long time boyfriend Marco Del Rossi…" She said in a monotone voice. Marco had to compose himself for a moment. He hadn't expected anything like this. And how the hell did they already know his name. He looked back at the screen as she continued, "We managed to get in touch with the team manager and he said that he is very happy for the couple and hopes them the best. Thank you. Back to you Charles…"

HE WAS ON THE NEWS! HE WAS ON THE FRICKING NEWS! And falling down ass first to top it all off.

Just then his phone rang again. He picked it up to find Paige screaming at him.

"YOU WERE ON THE NEWS! OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? I CALLED YOU, LIKE, A MILLION TIMES!" Marco winced as his long time friend yelled.

"Yes I know I was on the news, Dylan and I were celebrating, and can you please stop screaming. I just woke up." He rubbed his forehead as a long sigh reached his ears.

"Are you excited?" She asked in a softer tone.

"No." He answered back, rolling his eyes. "Yeah I'm totally excited! I've been planning this forever… Wow, I sound like a girl."

"It's all right, hon. Days like this call for squealing and girl-like giddiness."

"Good." They were both silent for a moment before Marco smiled and said, "I'm getting married, Paige."

"Is it finally sinking in?"

"You know what else just sunk in?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to be my sister."

Paige began to laugh and Marco shook his head.

"Oh God, I'm going to have two gay brothers. It's every fashionable girl's dream!"

* * *

"I love you." Marco heard Dylan whisper as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. He kissed Marco's cheek lightly and even that sent shivers through his skin.

"I love you too. Go brush your teeth." He smiled as he saw Dylan's feigned hurt expression out of the corner of his eye. "I just want you smelling nice when we go out for breakfast."

"But it's already noon." Marco turned to look at the clock on the coffee table and realized Dylan was right.

"Who cares? I'm craving waffles. Now go brush your teeth." He turned to face Dylan and smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Dylan laughed before heading to the bathroom.

Before long Marco heard the familiar sound of running water as Dylan decided to jump in the shower too. He shrugged and agreed it was for the best.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I'm pretty sure none of you know where this is going. )**


	3. Daddy Issues

**Yay! New chapter! Once again thank you all for the reviews. You guys are so nice to me.**

**Well anyways I guess I should put a warning because there is swearing in this chapter. Only one word though.**

**And uh, the plot finally starts to come out in this chapter. YAY FOR PLOT! So enjoy!**

* * *

The dinner with Marco's parents was turning out to be one big awkward silence. It didn't make any sense. His parents loved Dylan. Why would this dinner be any different from all the others?

"Can you, uh, pass the rolls, please?" Dylan asked Mr. Del Rossi politely. The older man nodded and slid the basket of Mrs. Del Rossi's home-made rolls towards his future son-in-law.

The silence returned, hanging heavy, like a wet blanket over the table. Though interrupted by Marco coughing softly into his napkin it stayed strong.

"So…" Mrs. Del Rossi began, unable to stand it for much longer, "I… ummm… You haven't showed me your ring Marco!" She smiled at her own cleverness for finding a discussion topic.

Marco quickly held his hand out for his parents to see. It was a simple ring, silver, encrusted with a row of diamonds and a slightly larger one centered on top, but it was beautiful all the same. She let out a gasp and started to rave about it. However his father seemed much less interested, and to Marco's concern, turned away.

He may have been confused about the awkwardness of the situation before but now he knew who it was being caused by. Why now?

Dinner ended shortly after sending the four to regroup in the living room for, hopefully, some conversation.

"So have you two discussed a date?" Marco's mom asked.

"Ma, we've only been engaged for a day."

"Yes, dear." Mr. Del Rossi decided to finally speak. "Don't rush these two into anything they don't want to do."

"Well actually, I was thinking this spring." Dylan answered, happy for any words exchanged. "That way we can have it outside." He grabbed Marco's hand and squeezed it slightly as if he was trying to get the suggestion to stick.

Before Marco could answer his father spoke again. "Why so fast? It is already November. Shouldn't you think about this for a little longer?"

Marco had to take a deep breathe to control himself. He had _thought_ that everything between him and his father was okay. That thought was slowly being proven wrong and because of it Marco wanted to scream. He couldn't believe his father was still trying to do this.

"Actually I think the spring is a great idea." Marco finally said. "I'd love an outside wedding."

No one missed the spitefulness in his voice.

"Marco?" Dylan questioned softly. Marco shook his head indicating he would explain later.

"Maybe we should get going. It's getting pretty late." Marco suggested.

Mrs. Del Rossi smiled sadly. "I guess it is. It was good to see you both." They stood up and she hugged Marco and then Dylan before escorting them to the door. His father never stood.

The car ride felt much longer than the half hour that it took. When the couple walked in the door Marco tried to escape the impending conversation. But Dylan was too fast and caught Marco's arm before he had the chance.

In the small gap of silence that stretched out before Dylan's next words Marco thought about how funny it was that in the past two hours he had dreaded the silence but now he was trying to install a little more of it into the current situation.

"What's wrong Marco?" Dylan finally asked.

"Didn't you notice my father?"

Judging by the confused look on his face: apparently not.

"He was doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"That thing he does where he's trying to pretend he accepts me and is hating every minute of me being gay and is trying to keep it inside but is purposefully not doing a very good job because he wants me to know what he thinks." He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes and he cursed his own fragileness.

Dylan, deciding it was better just to let him vent and not say anything, enveloped him in a hug.

"God damn it. You think after seven years he would realize this isn't some stupid phase." Marco mumbled into Dylan's chest. He rubbed the Italian's back comfortingly and stroked his hair. "Why can't he understand that I love you? He should be looking out for my best interest not some stupid idea that I'll get over the gay thing if I just give it time. I mean, it's been seven years… seven fucking years, Dylan."

"Marco, I know he loves you." Dylan decided to say.

"If he loved me he would love everything about me, gay or not."

"Marco you're being silly." He pulled the shorter man away from him for a second to look into his reddening eyes. "Just because he'd prefer you straight doesn't mean he doesn't love you gay." He kissed his forehead lightly and smiled reassuringly. "And the best part is I prefer you gay."

Marco couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"That's better. Yeah you're cute all the time but that smile… it can just bring a man to his knees."

"I knew you just wanted to marry me for my looks." He sighed, happy for the distraction. "I guess every hockey star needs a trophy husband."

With that Dylan scooped Marco into his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Things always get better. They just do. So don't put to much stock in your dad's current state of mind. He loves you, end of story."

Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him with a smile. "No wonder I…" He was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. He raised an eyebrow as Dylan set him down to answer it promptly.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hello?.. Is anybody there?.. Hello?" He shrugged and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the number. There wasn't even someone on the other end. Well, it sounded like there was but nobody answered." He shrugged again.

"Weird." Marco paused for a second. "You want to call them back?"

"Nah, I wanna go to bed." He grabbed Marco's hand. "Come on, babe."

They slept without interruption but the next morning the call came again. And the next day, and the day after that…

* * *

**Oooh! Mysterious calls. What on earth could that mean? ) I'm thinking some nice drama complemented with secrets. How about you?**

**Review my darlings! Review!**


	4. Ring Ring?

**Yay! New chapters are always fun, right?**

**Well the mystery continues in this kind of slow chapter. But I hope it keeps you coming. And your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Riiiiing… Riiiiing…_

"I swear if that's…"

"It is…"

"What the hell!" Marco shoved his fingers through his curly hair and dropped a fork full of eggs back onto his half empty plate. "You think that they would at least answer if they were taking the time to call us every day. I mean, even a name would be good. At least that would give us some sense to who it is."

"Don't get so riled up about it. She's gonna be the one with the huge phone bill." Dylan said as he walked into the kitchen without answering the call.

"I guess… but that incessant ringing!" Dylan couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, good morning hon. I made breakfast and it's waiting for you in the pan."

"Thanks." Dylan scooped a couple eggs and some sausages onto his plate before sitting next to Marco at the counter.

"So I was thinking," Marco stated, changing the subject, "there's this really gorgeous church about an hour from here. Maybe we should check it out."

"I'd love to but I've got practice today, babe." Dylan replied sadly.

"I didn't mean today. I've got work too. But maybe this weekend?"

"Sounds great." He leaned over and kissed Marco's cheek.

"Great."

A comfortable silence came upon the two and they were happy for it. Until…

_Riiiiing…_

"That's it!" Marco exclaimed and ran into the living room. Dylan just shook his head.

He picked up the phone and set it to his ear quickly. "Okay, who the hell are you and why do you keep calling us?"

"I…" came the very first response from the other line. Marco widened his eyes.

"So you do speak!" He replied but was just answered with dial tone, telling him that she had hung up. At least it sounded like a she.

The rest of the week rolled by fairly quickly. And after Marco's little outburst the calls had stopped.

Now, on this Sunday morning, they were just about ready to hit the road. The church was waiting. Marco was making one last obsessive sweep through the apartment so he was sure nothing was forgotten.

While Marco was finishing up in the bedroom a sudden knock came at the door. Dylan quickly answered it and found a woman standing there. She looked about his age with short brown hair and green eyes. She was shorter than him but so much skinnier–anorexic even–and was wringing her hands in a furious manner suggesting that her nerves were a wreck. But the biggest mystery was that she seemed… familiar?

"Dylan…" She whispered though it didn't stop her voice from cracking.

"Do I know you?" He asked as politely as a question such as that can be asked.

She looked down at her feet and continued to fiddle with her hands. "You did… once."

Dylan cocked his head to one side. "I don't mean to be rude but could you… refresh my memory?"

But before she had a chance to answer Marco sprinted down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hands. He stopped when he got to Dylan, noticing for the first time the woman at their door.

"I didn't realize we had company." He said softly, giving her the once-over.

"It-it's all right." She said shakily. "I'll just… come back." She turned and made a fast jog down the stairs.

"Wait!" Dylan called out, but it was too late. She had disappeared.

"Who was that?" Marco asked, still staring out of the door where she had been.

"I… don't know. She never said who she was." Dylan quickly shook off the strange encounter and looked down at Marco who was standing beside him. "Are we ready to go?"

"Uhh, yeah." Answered Marco, coming out of the slight trance he had been in.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, indicating the papers in Marco's hand.

"Oh, just extra directions."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Extra directions?"

"Don't you say a thing. You know I like to be prepared."

Dylan just shook his head. These were some of the strange quirks that he had grown used to after the past 8 years of dating. They were also just one more thing he had to love about Marco.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled before locking the door and placing one arm around Marco's shoulders. They walked down the stairs together and into the space where Dylan's car was parked.

"I'll drive." Marco said and ran around to the driver's side.

"Uhh, _my_ car." Dylan reminded him as he also rounded the car.

"So?"

"I have the keys." He reached into his pockets and jingled them around for effect.

Marco rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Dylan before quickly shoving his hand into the pocket. But Dylan caught his wrist trapping him there and pulling him closer till their chests were touching.

"Very sly… but not as sly as…"

He was cut off by Marco's lips as they devoured his own. For a second he felt Dylan's smile before he began to kiss him back. Dylan lowered his head so Marco could return to flat feet from the position on his toes that he had taken.

Minutes passed as they stood suspended in the moment that they had created. Finally they came up for air.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked between gasps.

"Incentive." Marco smiled and pulled his wrist loose with the keys in his hand. He clicked the small keychain that unlocked the car and reached for the handle. However, he was interrupted.

"You sneaky little…" Dylan grabbed Marco's waist and lifted him onto his shoulder before opening the back seat and throwing him gently inside. Marco screamed in shock and found Dylan on top of him with a good natured, but still malicious, look in his eyes.

He started to tickle the younger boy without mercy until he dropped the keys. He then quickly snatched them up and made his way to the front seat.

"I win." Dylan smirked and turned back to Marco who was still in the back seat catching his breath.

"You cheated."

Meanwhile, no more than 30 feet away, stood the mysterious woman, watching. She turned away from the scene and slipped quietly out of the parking lot. She had seen all that she had needed too. It didn't make her decision any easier but somehow it helped.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Mysterious ladies showing up for no reason? That's even better than mysterious phone calls. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**All right, I did my job, now go do yours! (aka review!)**


	5. Father of Autumn

**I know! I know! I'm a horrible person. But there is a good reason for my lack of updates. See, I was on vacation. A vacation in a remote cabin with no internet access or even a computer.**

**Yeah, I know. Horrible right?**

**So I wasn't able to put up a new chapter as soon as I would have liked to. Please don't hate me.**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, because this is he turning point in the story. The big chapter that explains most of what has been going on. I do say though that reading your guesses were extremely amusing. Very inventive people. I love it.**

**P.S. When I say that Marco and Dylan live in an apartment, I'm talking about one of those huge two story apartments that could really be considered houses if they didn't share walls with other people. Not one of those one room shacks like what I live in.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

It had started to rain. The soft pattering of water splashing against the windows was soothing Dylan into a relaxing spell. He found himself walking to the kitchen, just as easily as every other day. It had become his routine since Marco moved in three years earlier: wake up, brush your teeth, walk to the kitchen where Marco would be waiting with breakfast already made. But this morning something caught him off guard.

Marco wasn't there.

"Marco…babe…you here?..." Dylan called out. No answer came.

He took another step into the kitchen and something on the refrigerator caught his eye. It was a note.

_Dylan,_

_I got called into work early. Apparently Chase, one of my kids, is in need of help and is refusing to talk to any one but me._

Dylan smiled. Marco had gotten a job as a social worker for troubled teens after college and he treated each and every one like the individuals they were. Calling them his kids wasn't new either.

_Breakfast and lunch are in the fridge if you don't feel like going out. I'll be home for dinner. I love you._

_Marco_

Dylan chuckled slightly. Marco never left Dylan to cook. He knew better then that after a certain… fiery incident.

He reached into the fridge and grabbed the Tupperware box labeled 'B'. He quickly popped it in the microwave and was just sitting down to eat when a knock came at the door. Had Marco forgotten something?

He got up from his stool and walked into the living room towards the front door.

It wasn't Marco.

"Dylan…" The mysterious woman said.

"Who are you?" He asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting her to come back.

"Don't you remember me?" She looked into Dylan's eyes with her own pleading ones.

"I'm sorry… I really don't." He replied. Though something was telling him that he recognized her.

She let out a long sigh and rubbed her nose hurriedly. "I… I'm Bobbie."

That name. It stung him, sending waves of hot memories through his body. He did know her. "C-come in." He stuttered and moved aside so she could pass. She did so with a quickness that shocked him and for the first time he noticed she was shivering.

"I can't say I'm not happy to see you but this is… unexpected." He explained as she ran her hand across the olive green sofa.

"I… saw you on the news." She replied as she turned to look at him. "I… Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I looked your number up in the phone book but… I didn't know what to say."

"That was you calling?" Dylan asked. The surprises seemed to be never-ending.

Bobbie just nodded in return.

"So… where did you run off to? You just disappeared after… after…"

"I moved to the U.S. New York actually. There were… some things I had to deal with."

"Oh."

"I see that your dream came true. The Toronto Maple Leafs huh?"

She remembered that? It had been eleven years and she remembered that? "Yeah. How about you? Did the ballet thing work out?"

"No." She answered simply. For a split second Dylan swore he saw something flash across her eyes. Sadness? No, that had been there the whole time.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly, as if getting to a long awaited point.

Dylan wondered how she meant the question. Was he happy with hockey? Was he happy with the way things ended between them? Was he just happy in general?

"I don't know what you mean."

"With your life, I mean. Are you happy with how things are?"

"I am. As you probably know since you saw me on the news I'm newly engaged."

Bobbie nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked away from him again, this time setting her gaze on the closed front door. "There's… something you need to see." She said but didn't make any move to show him something.

Dylan waited patiently as the minutes ticked past. Bobbie was obviously not the same girl he had known all those years ago. She was always so happy and giggly, finding optimism in even the darkest situation. He remembered it so clearly now that the thoughts had come to his attention.

It was the summer after his freshman year at Degrassi High. He was at the community ice rink, just finishing his hockey practice, when she bumped into him. They were sent toppling down a wheel chair ramp and, except for a few bruises, they hadn't been hurt. Dylan, being the gentlemanly type of pubescent boy, helped her to a bench and iced her knee, which had taken the most damage. He remembered the irony of how hard it was to find someone who could give him an ice pack in an ice rink. They laughed about the memory when they found themselves on a date in a coffee shop a week later.

They had started going out, as teenage boys and girls often do, and were practically inseparable for the rest of the summer. But as the year neared august things seemed to change. They seemed to distance from each other and in a desperate attempt to recreate the original sparks, they tried to solve the problem in the only way that seemed to have any chance of helping: sex.

But of course that didn't work. And inside Dylan knew why.

He came out to her two weeks before school started. It was the last time he ever saw her. That is, until now.

She had started to rummage through the inner pockets of her overly large trench-coat and then suddenly stopped. She whirled around to meet Dylan's expecting gaze. He looked down at her hands which were clasped tightly around a wrinkled piece of paper... No… It was a photo. She handed it to him solemnly.

The picture was of a young girl, maybe five or six, with curly brown hair and freckles. She was smiling ear to ear and holding a stuffed brown bear with a Maple Leafs' jersey on it. Behind her hand he could make out the number 3, Wade Belak's number. On closer inspection he could see his home stadium in the back ground.

But no matter how hard he analyzed the picture he couldn't figure out why she had needed him to see this so badly.

"I'm guessing that is your daughter. She's very beautiful… like her mom."

Bobbie looked to be on the verge of tears. Had he said something wrong?

"Her name's Autumn…" She started but her voice cracked. A single tear escaped despite her efforts to contain it and rolled down her cheek conspicuously.

Without a thought he walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. He didn't care if this wasn't the girl he knew back when he was 15. She was in pain. He could see it easily whenever he looked into her eyes. She had been his first love after all. Even if it was more like the love he felt for Paige.

Surprisingly she didn't pull away. On the contrary she pushed herself onto his naked chest, accepting the embrace like it was the first she had gotten in years.

He gave her one last squeeze before letting her pull away slightly so she could look him in the eye. He wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled kindly, wishing there was something else he could do to get the old Bobbie back. Something drastic had happened to change her. Something bad.

She opened her mouth to say something but no noise escaped. She tensed her features and took a deep breathe before trying again. "You're a good man, Dylan."

He looked away from her for the first time during the ordeal. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"So…" He started, holding out the picture for her to take. She shook her head.

"She's yours."

"Oh." He placed the photograph on the mahogany coffee table and once again looked at her. "Thank you."

"No, you don't understand." She told him the pleading look in her eyes returning. "She's _your_ daughter."

* * *

**Yep, that's right. Dylan's found himself in a bit of a predicament. Just a bit...**

**So review! What did you like? What didn't you like? Any predictions? Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Witty chatter? Whatever. Just let me know you're out there.**

**Love, Rae!**


	6. Responsibility

**All right. Here's your new chapter. I was going to post this Friday but as an obsessive Harry Potter fan I was really really hyper and excited for the new book. I was also creating my Tonks costume for a midnight release party costume contest. (I got second place! Yay me!) Plus I was trying to stay off the internet because I know there were a whole bunch of stupid idiotic bastards who were posting spoilers and I didn't want to accidentally see something.**

**Sorry for the Language but there are really no words for the ammount of contempt I hold for those people.**

**Now I am done with my mini-rant and Irelease you to (hopefully) enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was 12:03. He should have been getting some sleep. He should be mentally preparing himself for the next game scheduled for tomorrow. But not even thoughts of hockey could soothe his mind.

It seemed the only thing his brain was concerned about was a certain freckle faced brunette.

"_I think you should leave." Dylan told her, his voice unable to bring itself up to anything more than a whisper._

_Bobbie looked absolutely shot down. "Dylan, please…"_

"_Don't!" He cut her off. "I just… I need… just please go."_

_She hesitated._

"_I have your number, but I… I need some time. I need to think about… everything."_

_She cast him one last glance and walked out the door, leaving Dylan to crumple onto the floor. _

Dylan shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. How the hell had this happened? Why him? Why now?

It was December 6th, a week since the whole scene had taken place. His sleep patterns had slowly disintegrated to almost nothing and when he did rest he was haunted by nightmares of… _her_.

Autumn.

He rose from the bed silently and walked over to his hockey bag. He rummaged through it until he found his helmet. He had tucked the picture in there, knowing that was the one place Marco would be least likely to look.

He made his way back to the bed and did his best to sit down without moving the rest of the bed. Marco was still sleeping and he preferred to keep it that way.

Dylan looked down at the photo in his hands. Autumn stared up at him with the same toothy smile that she had been holding since he had first seen it. She really was gorgeous and even he knew there was a creepy resemblance between them. She had his grey blue eyes and his smile. It was too much to deny.

Suddenly he found himself smiling. What?

How could he smile at a time like this? What was wrong with him?

He tucked a stray curl behind his ear, knowing deep inside that there was nothing wrong with him. He had always wanted to be a father, to watch his own flesh and blood grow up and do the best he could to make their life his first priority. It was the ultimate act of selflessness. He had only gotten close when he gave his heart to Marco.

But this was still so completely different.

"Dylan…" came Marco's tired voice. Dylan spun his head around faster than even he thought it could go and shoved the picture into his pajama pants pocket.

Marco was blinking the grogginess out of his eyes as he stared up at Dylan. A small frown touched his lips.

"What are you doing up?" He asked with a yawn. He sat up and slid his way over to Dylan where he sat with his legs tucked under him.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered truthfully. He could feel his heart beating frantically and willed himself to calm down.

"Mmmm…" Came Marco's reply as he brought his hands up to Dylan's neck and began to massage it tenderly. He leaned into the touch, letting his curls fall across Marco's hands.

"You know I love you, right?" Dylan asked casually, though the thought behind it was anything but.

"What?" Marco asked, suddenly becoming more awake. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me."

"Oh my God, Dylan. Of course I know you love me." He wrapped his arms around Dylan's chest and hugged him as hard as he could. "How could you even think that I didn't?"

"I was just…" He sighed and placed his hands over Marco's. "I've just been thinking."

Marco's stomach sunk. "A-about us?" He wavered, hoping to all things holy that that wasn't it.

"No!" Dylan answered quickly, sensing Marco's distress. He turned around to face his fiancé and kissed him lightly.

"Then what? You're scaring me Dylan."

"I'm sorry, baby." He replied setting his hands on each side of Marco's face. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tell me what's wrong, Dyl." Marco asked, looking into his eyes. They were confused, like there was an internal war going on behind them.

"I just… I'm worried about leaving you." He lied, looking away from Marco. He knew the younger man could read him like a children's book.

"Oh, honey." Marco sympathized, unaware that he was being deceived. "I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time you've had to travel without me."

"I know." He buried his face in the side of Marco's neck. _I just wish I knew more._

* * *

_This damn plane is taking its sweet time. _Dylan thought with frustration. He pushed his head back farther into the seat cushion and squeezed the arm rest till his knuckles were white. He really needed some sleep.

"You all right, mate?" He heard the concerned voice of Tomas, his fellow teammate, ask him.

"I'm fine." Dylan replied, turning his head to meet the other man's gaze.

"Are you sure, because you look like your ready to pop. Trouble at home?"

"I guess you could say that." Dylan gave in. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What if… your ex-girlfriend showed up and… expected something from you. Hypothetically of course." He threw in quickly.

"Well what exactly is this hypothetical ex-girl hypothetically expecting?"

"You could say… responsibility. For something you did a long time ago. And it's not that you don't want to take responsibility, it's just… you're not really sure if you can."

"This is pretty specific for a hypothetical question."

Dylan glared at him. "Do you want to help or…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't get your strap in a knot." Tomas lifted his hand to his chin and scratched it thoughtfully. "I guess that if I wanted to take responsibility, I would. Hell, even if I'm not the best at whatever I should be doing at least I'd be trying, right?"

Dylan nodded slightly.

"Did I help?"

"Slightly. But I'm better off than before. Thanks."

"Anytime rookie." They both laughed at his unfortunate nick name.

"You know, I really can't wait till the next draft."

* * *

**OOOH! Secrets. Okay yeah it was a little bland but I'm trying to set up a time frame here. Also just trying to capture Dylan's overall thoughts on the subject that's recently been thrown at him.**

**Now off with you! Review! **


	7. Autumn Hates Spiders

**Okay, I give you permission to shoot me. Shoot me with big huge gins with exploding bullets. Cause I know I suck at updating. But you must understand that I was in a play and I seriously had no time to write at all. And now I'm in another play and I have found myself in the same situation. So my deepest apologies for depriving you.**

**And one question that came up was Autumn's age. In the picture of her that Dylan has she was described as "**a young girl, maybe five or six, with curly brown hair and freckles**". She only looks like she is five or six but is actually nine at the beginning of the story and by February she'll be 10. This is just because of genes, she naturally just looks younger, and she was born two months premature as many babies of teen mother's are. **

**I hope I cleared that up some. And just in case you guys were wondering Dylan is 26; out of college for three years, Marco is 23; out of college for one, and Paige is 24; out of college for one.**

**All right now you can get to the story.**

* * *

"I told you I'd call." Dylan whispered into the phone's receiver.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to." Bobbie answered back, awe evident in her voice.

"I figured as much."

"Why are you whispering?"

Dylan sighed. "Because Marco's in the shower and I'm not going to risk talking any louder."

"You haven't told him?" She asked, slowly slipping back into her disappointed voice.

"I will, it's just… I don't know." Dylan shook his head. "Anyway that's not the reason I called."

"You should tell him." She replied, ignoring his last statement.

"You have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I'm dealing with a hell of a lot right now and I'm doing it the best I can, all right?" He snapped without meaning to, his frustration seeping through.

"All right, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Let's just get on with this. I don't have a lot of time."

"Then get on with it."

Dylan paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes. "I want to meet her."

Silence. "You-you what?"

"You heard me, Bobbie."

"I'm just a bit… shocked."

"I'm not perfect, but I do pride myself on being a pretty good guy." Dylan said. "And if she is my daughter then I want to take responsibility for her. I may not be able to do much but…"

"No… no. This is more than enough, Dylan." Bobbie said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Before Dylan had a chance to reply he heard the steady stream of the shower stop.

"Crap! Hurry and give me your address."

"What's wrong?"

"Just hurry please."

She quickly relayed her address and he jotted it down on the palm of his hand.

"Thank you. I'll see you Saturday. Bye." He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and it was just in time. A few seconds later Marco opened the bathroom door with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, babe." He called down to Dylan who simply smiled back. "What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." Dylan replied truthfully.

Marco raised his eyebrows. "That's a new one."

"Yeah."

The next three days passed by too quickly for Dylan's taste. In what felt like hours Saturday had come around.

There were too many things running through his mind. What would he say to her? Would she like him? What did she expect from him? Did she even want a father? Was anything going to make sense ever again after this?

But he didn't have answers to those questions. All he could do was sit in his car alone for a few minutes and stare at Autumn's picture before he finally forced himself to walk up the stairs to Bobbie's apartment.

And his minutes were up.

He opened his car door slowly and steadied his feet on the sidewalk. Suddenly he realized it was going to be a _very_ long walk to the third floor.

As he stepped into the stairwell of the old building a smell of must and leaking pipes reached his nostrils. Somewhere above him a baby cried and when he reached the second floor he swore he saw a rat skitter across the dust wood boards.

_They live here?_ He thought sadly as he reached the room with the designated number. Slowly, he lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist before knocking. This was the point of no return.

At first no answer came and he wondered if he might have got the wrong room. But then Bobbie appeared, looking disheveled in a men's t-shirt and cut-off shorts. The only thing that looked fine was her hair, but it was too short to even bother brushing so he figured that was no indication to how she was feeling at the moment.

"Dylan." She said as if it was still shocking to see him stick to his word. "Come in please."

He stepped into the small room and Bobbie closed the door behind them. He quickly appraised what he guessed to be the living room and was happy to see that it was much more decent than the rest of the building.

"So, uh, welcome. I know it isn't much but… it's home." Bobbie explained. Dylan nodded in understanding.

"I was wondering…" Dylan started but was cut off by a loud girly scream from another room.

"MAAAAMAAAA!" Came the scared cry.

"Autumn!" Bobbie called back as she made her way towards the back of the apartment. "What's wrong, baby?"

She opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside to find her daughter pressed up against the wall with a fearful look in her eyes. "A spider." She said simply and pointed to the opposite wall at a small eight legged creature.

"Ugh." Bobbie grunted in disgust and picked up a sneaker from the floor. Dylan stood just outside the door watching the whole ordeal, though he was unable to see Autumn.

As Bobbie crossed the floor to where the spider was it quickly crawled onto the ceiling where it couldn't be reached.

"Damn it." She cursed as she stood on her tip-toes with the shoe still in hand.

"Here." Dylan said, walking into the room. "Let me get it."

Bobbie handed him the sneaker. Being a good head and a half taller than her, Dylan was able to reach the ceiling with ease. He slapped the spider with the shoe and put it back in Bobbie's outstretched palm.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He replied casually, his gaze falling behind her to the small girl against the wall. She looked up at him with large blue eyes that were no longer fearful. Mostly her expression was surprised.

Bobbie, noticing his attention was no longer on her, turned around to see where it was. She found the two, father and daughter for the first real time, in a staring match.

"Autumn, this is…"

"I know who he is." She interrupted and broke her gaze away from the man. She walked past her mother and dropped down to her knees before beginning to rummage through her closet. Slowly she pulled out a box and threw off the lid, grabbing a picture that lay inside. She stood back up and stared at Dylan again, holding up the photograph and analyzing the two.

"Yep, you're him." She concluded and held out the picture for him to take so he could see what she meant.

It was a picture of him in his Maple Leaf's uniform. His official team picture to be exact.

"You're my daddy, right?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Me! Never!**

**Please review and I'll try my hardest to write more this week between rehearsals, studying of lines, and performances.**


	8. Mutual

**Okay here it is. Ummm, I really don't have an excuse for why I'm so late. I just am. Hope you like it. **

* * *

"You're my daddy, right?" Autumn asked with knowing eyes.

"Y-yes, I am." Dylan replied.

And without another thought Autumn walked towards Dylan and held up her arms for a hug. The simple gesture was the one sign he had been waiting for that told him that he had made the right choice. As he held her closely tears streamed from his eyes.

Finally she pulled away and looked at Dylan who was quickly wiping the wetness from his cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"I'm just… I'm just happy to finally meet you. They're tears of joy." He explained.

"Well, that's a waste of good hydration." She stated in a way that was too old for her age. Dylan just laughed and stood up to his full height once again. "You're really tall, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm teased for it all the time."

"Who ever is teasing you must not have seen you play hockey. You can just push people out of the way."

"Do you watch a lot of hockey?"

Autumn sighed and rolled her eyes. "DUH! It's like the greatest thing ever!" She answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "But we don't have a T.V. so I have to go the electronics shop down the street. It's okay though because the people like me there."

"Well it's hard to see why any one couldn't like you."

She looked to the side of Dylan at her mother. "He's just as nice as you said!"

Bobbie covered her face before she began to blush. "Ummm, who wants dinner?"

"Ooh! Me!" Autumn raised her hand as if in a class room. "How about Mac & Cheese?"

"Why not? Dylan, you want something?" She asked politely.

"No, thank you. I'm actually having dinner with my… Marco and my sister in about an hour." He explained.

Bobbie nodded and left the two to continue talking.

"I have an aunt too? Is she pretty?" Autumn started the conversation again.

"Yes, she is very pretty. You look a lot like her actually." It wasn't a lie.

"Are you trying to say I'm pretty?"

"You are a very beautiful little girl."

"Aww, shucks." She dug her toe into the ground as if suddenly bashful. "Thank you."

"So, what else do you like besides hockey?" Dylan asked, genuinely interested.

"Hmmm…" She put her finger to her nose and tapped it a few times. "I like taking pictures!"

"Is that so?"

Autumn nodded her head enthusiastically. "When me and mommy were still in New York she bought me a camera. I still have the same one. It's pretty cool cause when I take the picture I don't have to wait to develop them; they just come right out of the camera. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Autumn dropped down to her knees and began to look under the queen sized bed. Dylan cocked his head to one side, wondering what such a small girl did with such a big bed.

Before he knew what was happening, a bright flash went off in his face. He blinked a few times to regain his composure and when he did he found Autumn with a smile on her face and a Polaroid in her hand.

"There. Now I have proof." She said proudly and patted the floor next to her telling Dylan to sit down.

"Proof?" He asked as he sat beside her with one leg tucked into his chest and the other straight out.

"Well, I told my friends that you were my daddy but they didn't believe me even though we have the same last name."

"We have the same last name?" Dylan asked, taken aback.

"DUH!" She said again in that overly smart ten year old way. "And it's very hard to spell and say. Especially when you don't have front teeth."

He smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Autumn, you're food is ready!" Bobbie called from the living room. Dylan and Autumn made their way to the living room.

"Bobbie?" Dylan asked as she set the food down on the coffee table in front of her daughter.

"Hmmm?" She answered, preoccupied.

"She has my last name?"

Bobbie paused. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

The two walked in tandem into the small space that was connected to the living room.

"She told you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, she did. I hadn't realized…"

"Actually that was the reason I told her about you. We were watching the news and the whole proposal thing came on. She was excited that she found someone with her last name and then I explained to her why. Luckily she was more interested in that than the reason you were on the news. That's a conversation for another day." She explained.

"But why? I mean, I wasn't part of your life…"

"Because she was still your child. I figured she needed something that would tie you two together. Even if she was unfortunate enough to never meet you."

Dylan nodded. "I understand, it was just… a bit of a shock. Not that I'm not used to being shocked by now."

Bobbie smiled. "All thanks to me."

Before Dylan could respond his phone began to ring a normal ring. (He had changed it after many more days of teasing from Marco).

"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller ID.

"Dylan, where are you? I sent you out for wine an hour and a half ago." Marco's worried voice said into his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine. I was just… unsure of which brand to get. I can't find the list you gave me." Dylan lied convincingly. He had been getting better at it and that was something he didn't like.

"You should've called. Anyway it's a chardonnay from Robert Mondovi." Marco replied, his worry lessening.

"All right. I'll be sure to get some."

"And please hurry. Paige is already here and she's driving me insane. She thinks just because she has a degree in culinary arts she can tell _me_ how to cook."

Dylan forced himself to laugh. "I'll see you soon… Love you… Bye." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I've got to go."

"I figured." She answered and was surprised as she felt his arms encircle her. Quickly she hugged him back.

"I want to see you both again." He told her as he released her from the hug.

"The feeling is mutual. I can tell that she already loves you."

"You think so?" Dylan asked.

"I know so."

They walked back into the front room where Autumn was finishing up her last bit of macaroni.

"Daddy's got to go now." He said, kneeling down to her level.

"But you just got here!" She said sadly, forgetting her food for the moment.

"I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She leaned over the table and hugged him goodbye before he walked out the door.

"Dylan!" Bobbie called out just before he reached the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"It… It was nice seeing you." She said.

Dylan nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

**Yep yep yep. That be it. More drama to come I assure you. **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Christmas

**Ummm... You have permision to stone me? Will that make you happy. Cause I know I suck. But schools started and my teachers are against me having free time and I keep getting locked out of my house and I have to spend all the fre time I might have had to write at the library.**

**So yeah. Stoning. If you can trump it go ahead. Just please review.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, love." Marco whispered into Dylan's ear as he came up behind him and slipped his hands around his fiancé's waist.

"Merry Christmas." Dylan replied, staring at the tree intently for no particular reason. He set his own hands on top of Marco's and pulled him closer so they were pressed together tightly.

"Is there something on your mind?" The younger man asked, sensing some distance in Dylan's voice.

"Just… I hope you like your present." Dylan lied. In fact, his thoughts were swirling like fallen leaves. And they all came back to Autumn. He just had to see her today. How could he not?

"Well we won't know unless I see it." Marco replied, snapping Dylan out of his thoughts. Dylan released himself from Marco's grasp and kneeled down next to the tree.

He came back up with a silver box wrapped in metallic ribbons. Marco was shocked at how gorgeous it was. It wasn't that he cared about Dylan's wrapping skills, or lack thereof, but sometimes it just felt good to see a gift that looked like a gift. Not a kindergarten craft project.

"Open it." Dylan told him excitedly, handing him the box. He carefully pulled the tape from the edges of the paper and slid off the ribbon before actually unwrapping it. Inside was a clothes box which he tore open without any grace. Marco widened his eyes at what he saw; velvet.

Pulling the garment out of the box it revealed itself to be a royal blue, fitted blazer with cream silk lining and gold buttons. To top it off across the back of the shoulders the word LOVE was embroidered in gold thread.

"Dylan, it's gorgeous." Marco stated, running his hand along the embroidery.

"Wait there's more."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." He handed him a smaller box no bigger than his palm. Marco opened it slowly to find a sapphire nose stud that matched the blazer.

"Holy cow, Dylan!" Marco exclaimed. "But I thought you didn't like my nose piercing?"

"I don't. But I just couldn't pass it up."

Marco lunged forward and wrapped Dylan in a tight hug. "Could I get any luckier?" He let go and kissed Dylan quickly. "Now it's your turn." He stepped past Dylan and sat down next to the lighted tree. Slowly, as if it was fragile, he pulled a long rectangular shaped box out and handed it to Dylan who had sat down next to him.

Dylan ripped it apart eagerly, not having the same obsessive unwrapping techniques that Marco had. Inside was a bottle of Acqua Di Gio.

Dylan chuckled lightly. "Are you trying to tell me I smell?"

* * *

"Is the turkey in the oven?" Marco screamed as he ran around the dining room table straightening forks.

"It was in the oven 30 minutes ago. Why would it be out now?" Dylan replied as he walked into the room. He stared amused at his soon-to-be husband before catching up to him and wrapping his arms around his arms and torso.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked, frustrated at his entrapment.

"The forks are fine. The food is fine. Everything is fine." He explained kissing the smaller man's head. "Paige and your parents will be here in two hours and they are fine."

"But…"

"Marco!" Dylan interrupted. "I will duck tape you to the wall if you don't calm down. You are going to burst something if this continues."

They were both already used to this routine. Ever since they had moved in together it had been a yearly struggle between Marco's compulsive cleanliness and irrational worries and Dylan's fight to keep him from putting himself in the hospital due to anxiety attacks.

Luckily Dylan had won… so far.

"Now," he continued as he felt Marco relax against him, "I have to go, but…"

"What! Where?" Marco started, tensing up again.

"I… It… It's a surprise." Dylan said quickly, not fully realizing exactly what he was saying.

"Like what?" He asked twisting out of Dylan's weakened grip to face him.

"Well, if I told you… it wouldn't be a surprise." Dylan replied, attempting slyness as he ran through a list of ideas he could accomplish in a short time.

Marco scrunched his eyebrows together, deciphering whether to buy the line.

Before he could be analyzed further he kissed Marco quickly on the lips and headed for the door. "I'll be back!" He called as he walked out.

"Dylan, wait!" Marco yelled, but it was too late. He had already run out the door. Actually he had been doing that a lot lately. And Marco had been ignoring it just as much. But today was _Christmas_. It had better be damn important.

* * *

Dylan knocked on the old wooden door he had grown familiar with over the past few weeks. Bobbie answered quickly, looking paler than usual.

"Dylan!" She said surprised.

"Daddy?" He heard Autumn's voice holler excitedly. He looked inside and saw her bright eyes staring up at him from the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you." Bobbie told him as she ushered him inside.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment decision on my part too" Dylan admitted. "I don't have that much time. I just wanted to see you two and drop these off." He held up the bags that were in hanging from his fingers.

"Presents!" Autumn screamed and jumped off the couch.

"Oh Dylan, you didn't have to do this."

"I don't have to do a lot of things." He shrugged before setting the gifts in front of Autumn who squealed with joy. "Go ahead." He urged.

She tore into them with a smile and gasped when the contents were revealed. A large Maple Leafs Jersey signed by all of the players lay in her lap. The name MICHALCHUK was spread across the back.

"Holy cow!" Autumn exclaimed. "This is the best thing ever. Thank you!" She jumped up into his arms and he caught her instantly.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

* * *

Three consecutive knocks alerted Marco to someone waiting at the front door. He opened it and was greeted by his parents.

"Ma, Pa, I'm so glad you could make it." He said with a slightly forced smile.

"Of course, Marco. How could we miss a chance to have a nice dinner with our son?" Mrs. Del Rossi answered as her and her husband walked inside.

"Well, I'm going to check on the food. Make yourself comfortable, please." He gestured towards the living room couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

The Del Rossis sat silently for a moment listening to the squeak of the oven door as it was opened and then closed. Marco appeared in the doorway and sat across from them in a loveseat.

"Where is Dylan?" Mr. Del Rossi asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Ummm…" Marco thought quickly, not wanting to say that in fact he had no idea where the love of his life was. "He's running errands."

* * *

**Is that suspicion I see in Marco? I think it is!**


	10. Christmas Part 2

**Yay. We'e got some extra Del Rossi family action mixed in with some Paige in this chapter. That should be good!**

**Oh and holy cow for Degrassi. I almost cried watching Spinner. Which is strange because I usuall really don't like Spinner but he seems to have become much more mature in the last episode.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"I, uh, guess we could start without him." Marco stated as he stood up to carve the slowly cooling turkey in the center of the dining table. He hoped he was doing this right. As good of a cook as he was he had never really mastered the whole carving turkey schmele. This was usually Dylan's job and since he was still missing…

"Here, let me." Paige offered standing from her seat. She had noticed the desperate look in Marco's eyes and was happy to make it disappear.

"Thank you." Marco said with a sigh and moved out of the way for Paige.

Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi just sat quietly and sipped their wine.

Paige skillfully sliced through the bird and was just about finished when the party's attention was called to the front door being opened. Marco peered through the archway to see a shivering Dylan peppered with snow. Was it snowing outside earlier?

Marco excused himself from his guests and walked into the living room.

"Marco! I'm so sorry I'm late; the…" Dylan started but was cut off by a visibly upset Italian.

"Where the hell were you?" Marco whispered angrily. "Do you realize we've been waiting for over an hour?"

"I'm sorry there was…"

"Shut up." He interrupted again, clearly not in the mood for excuses. "We'll talk later. For now just smile and sit down." He whipped around and strode back into the dining room with a fake smile of his own. Dylan followed obediently behind him. He knew that he was going to have hell to pay later so he wasn't going to make anything worse.

"Anyone up for wine?" Marco asked as he sat back down. "I know I am." He grabbed the bottle and filled his glass before taking a few long gulps from it.

"So… nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi." Dylan said politely, trying to cut the tension in the room.

"The same to you Dylan." Mrs. Del Rossi replied. Mr. Del Rossi simply grunted which earned him a small kick under the table from his wife.

"Is there something wrong, Pa?" Marco asked, having had quite enough of everything for one night.

"No, nothing." He answered quickly.

Marco stabbed his turkey meat with his fork. "Really, because it seems like something is wrong." He stared at his father, his eyes shooting daggers and daring him to lie.

"I… I was just thinking about the wedding." He answered.

"And…" Marco urged.

"And maybe it is too soon." He continued, gaining confidence. "This is a big decision that you should think about very carefully. It is after all, for the rest of your life."

"I've thought about this decision for a long time. I've been thinking about it for years."

"Yes, but…"

"Pa, I'm gay. That hasn't changed since the first time I told you. And I'm in love with Dylan. That hasn't changed either. I want to marry him. Not only do I want to but I am ready to." He explained, a slight edge of pleading slipping into his angry voice. "After seven years I would have thought you would understand that."

"I understand that Marco. But he is… a hockey player." Mr. Del Rossi said, indicating Dylan. "That is not a stable job. Maybe you should wait until he has one."

From the other side of the table Dylan choked on his stuffing. "Excuse me?" He coughed out.

"Just keep eating." Paige whispered in his ear. "From what I heard from the living room you shouldn't be talking right now."

"You heard that?" He asked, dropping down to a whisper himself.

"I've got great hearing." She retorted and took a sip of her wine.

"You have to be kidding me?" Marco continued, unaware of the side conversation. "You don't want me to get married because of his job?"

"Well, you should understand my concern."

Marco emptied his glass and laughed insanely. "Honestly I don't even care any more. I'm… I'm just going to eat." But the conversation wasn't over.

"And he never even asked us for permission." Mr. Del Rossi began again.

"Permission? For what?" Marco asked. Dylan leaned closer to the conversation, curious himself.

"Any decent person who is about to propose always goes to the parents first." He said sternly. Apparently he still kept some sense of tradition even when referring to his son's less than traditional relationship.

"Oh!" Dylan said all eyes turning to him. "I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that. Will you accept a slightly late request instead?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Del Rossi answered for both her and Mr. Del Rossi. She glared at her husband, putting the conversation to an official end.

The rest of the dinner carried on surprisingly well. But now it was over. As Dylan closed the door behind Paige he instantly sobered up, knowing what was coming next. He turned around to face Marco who was standing with his arms crossed at the foot of the stairs.

"Can I explain before you eat me alive?" Dylan reasoned.

Marco waved his hand out, palm up, to let him know that he could.

"Well, I had to go get your surprise. So I left and everything started out fine. But when I got to… the place I needed to go there were very long lines. _Very _long lines. So I waited like I had to and when I got up to the counter there were some… technical difficulties. But they got those figured out and I was able to buy what I needed. Then as I was walking to my car it began to snow. So I got on the highway and there were some accidents so it was slow." He smiled, hoping for mercy.

"So what is this surprise that was so secret that you had to get it today and compelled you not to call me when you knew you'd be late?" Marco asked, stepping forward.

Dylan started to rummage through the large pockets of the coat that he had been wearing earlier and was now on the coat rack. He pulled out two colored envelopes and set them in Marco's outstretched hand.

"Those are plane tickets… to Hawaii… for our honeymoon?" Dylan admitted.

"Oh my God." Marco gasped with his hand over his mouth. "Dylan I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"I was such a jerk though." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck. "Forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Dylan said as he slipped his arms around Marco's waist. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

"Of course." He reached up and kissed Dylan softly on the lips. "How could I not?"

* * *

**Dylan's such a liar. A jerky jerky liar. **

**Sorry for it being short but things start to get really intersting after this chapter. Really really really interesting! I promise!**


	11. When It All Comes Crashing Down

**Ok I promised you a good chapter so here it is. I hope it lives up to your expectations. We find out something surprising about Bobbie that I don't think any of you expected.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spring was ripe in the air. In the beginning weeks of the new season things were already changing. Flowers were beginning to bloom with bursts of color and the birds and the bees were singing new songs.

But not everything was changing for the better…

"So I was thinking a deep purple and cream colored theme." Ms. Robin said as she pushed up her black studded glasses to the bridge of her nose. Her long curly red hair was pulled up in a messy bun that left some random ringlets to frame her heart shaped face. She was unique. She was strange. And she was an exceptional wedding planner.

"Cream? Are you sure that would go with the black tuxedos?" A wary Marco asked, looking through the color panels spread across her office table.

"Who said anything about _black _tuxedos?" She replied without looking at the couple. "Well if you insist. Cream can easily be changed to white. But how do you feel about the purple?"

"I think it's great... in moderation. Dylan?" Marco set his hand on Dylan's knee and squeezed it slightly.

"Huh!" Dylan jumped. "Oh yeah. Purple is fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem like you're all here." _You never do anymore. _Marco thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit… anxious... I guess…" Dylan answered as he tapped his fingers along the table top. "I'm not good at this… stuff. This is your department, hon."

"Uh, just like a man." Ms. Robin commented.

"You sound like my sister." Dylan retorted, happy that she didn't realize exactly what that meant.

Ms. Robin pressed her lips together tightly and glared. "Do you want my help or not?"

"We do!" Marco cut in before Dylan could speak again.

"Then we need to discuss one more thing." She tapped her zebra striped pen to her lips. "Pinstripes or no?"

* * *

Marco walked into their apartment quickly and with a huff before Dylan.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, sensing anger.

"Could you at least pretend to care about this wedding?" Marco practically yelled as he spun around on his heel.

"What the hell are you talking about? I care about this wedding." Dylan replied trying to restrain his own voice. "Just because I don't give a damn whether it's purple, orange, or rainbow doesn't mean I don't care about it at all. If I remember correctly you hardly even let have a say in the decoration of this place." He slammed the front door shut angrily.

"Then why are your hockey posters up? If I was such a tyrant then why would I allow them?"

"Oh yeah, three posters. Thanks for the leeway!"

"Well maybe if you cared about décor you would have more of a say. That was your choice not mine."

"Sorrrrry, Martha Stewart. Not everyone finds color coordination exciting."

"What? Are you saying I'm a girl now?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"You do a fine job of that by yourself! Beside, actions speak louder than words, Dylan."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked, his anger mixing with genuine confusion.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't noticed."

"Notice what?"

"Hmmm, let's think. How about ever since we got engaged you've been acting like you have something to hide? You're never around anymore. You hardly talk to me and when I ask you about it you give me these half ass excuses." Marco listed off, taking a few steps back towards Dylan. "I've ignored it for too long! I'm sick of it. I mean I understand cold feet but this is fucking ridiculous!"

"What do you want from me; to be at your every beck and call? I'm your boyfriend not your slave."

"Exactly! But you're acting like a god damn stranger. I'm asking for some attention, period."

"I give you attention. I came to that stupid meeting with Ms. Robin didn't I?"

"Answer me one thing. When was the last time we had an actual conversation?" Marco asked with an earth shattering glare.

Dylan stayed silent. Marco was right. He couldn't even remember the last time he had sat down and talked to Marco.

"I thought so. Now how about the last time we had sex?"

"The night I proposed." Dylan answered quickly and confidently but Marco didn't waver.

"I'm glad you remember it because if this keeps up you won't see any more of that." Marco began to climb the stairs before Dylan's phone let out a ring.

Dylan shook his head of Marco's ultimatum and turned back to his phone, ignoring him for the moment. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He answered in an instantly calm voice.

"Daddy?" He heard Autumn's voice answer back. She sniffled slightly. "Daddy is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Is everything okay?" He asked, instantly concerned.

Crying reached his ears. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I'm at the hospital and Mommy is sick. She fell down and… and she…" She started to breathe heavily in an attempt to hold her tears. "She was shaking."

"Don't worry. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Please hurry." Autumn pleaded.

"I will." He hung up the phone and started back towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Marco asked.

"We'll talk later." Dylan replied and opened the front door.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe the shit coming from your mouth any longer."

"Later!" Dylan roared and slammed the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" Marco screamed and clenched his right hand into a fist. He punched the wall next to him with all of his might and cried out in agony. A deep hole remained in the white plaster.

He clutched his bleeding hand to his chest and crumpled onto the floor where he began to rock back and forth. Tears streamed down his face and fell onto his knees leaving small wet stains on his jeans. "Damn it." He whispered pathetically, looking down at his shirt which was slowly absorbing his blood. But he wasn't talking about the shirt. "What has happened to us?"

* * *

Dylan ran into the bustling waiting room looking for Autumn. "Autumn!" He called out.

"Daddy!" He heard her scream to his left as she ran up to him. He engulfed her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. Following close behind was a caring looking nurse in pink scrubs.

"Mr. Michalchuk?" She inquired. He nodded his head in the affirmative. "Your wife…"

"She's not my wife." He interrupted, knowing that she was speaking of Bobbie.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Ms. Green was admitted to the emergency earlier this evening. She had been having seizures and luckily Autumn here called 911. We are still trying to stabilize her and Dr. Matthews is with her now. Currently we believe that this is a complication of the cancer…"

"Cancer?" Dylan asked, flabbergasted. He hugged Autumn tighter. "Since when?"

"We really don't know for sure at this time. We did an MRI and there are several small tumors in her temporal lobe and one on her brainstem."

"Brain tumors?" Dylan lowered Autumn to the ground and sat back in a chair. He didn't think he could stand for much longer.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Autumn asked, sounding much younger than ten.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine."

The nurse sighed with compassion. "Apparently you need to have a conversation with Bobbie before we continue with this one." She walked away leaving father and daughter alone.

"C'mere." Dylan said after a moment and pulled Autumn onto his lap. "You know that everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes. He lifted his hand and stroked small circles on his back, something his mom used to do for him when he was little.

"Yes. And you have to believe that too. Okay?"

"Okay." She leaned onto his chest and for the first time he realized how small she was. She may have been ten but she looked like she was six.

An hour ticked by slowly and Autumn had fallen fast asleep. Dylan was beginning to feel a bit drowsy himself but couldn't sleep a wink. Finally Dr. Matthews walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Michalchuk?" He whispered, noticing the sleeping child.

"Is Bobbie all right?" Dylan asked earnestly.

"She's doing better. We'd like to keep her for at least tonight for some more tests. Not much has changed since she was brought in but we're optimistic that she'll continue to improve. When she wakes up we'll discuss some treatment options for the tumors."

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry but no. Tomorrow, yes, but not now."

"Oh."

"And if what Autumn told us is true you're her father. Correct?" Dylan nodded. "Do you share custody of her?"

"Yes." Dylan lied. He actually had no idea whether Autumn was in his custody legally or not.

He knelt in front of Dylan. "My prayers are with you both."

* * *

Dylan stepped quietly through his front door, guiding the half asleep Autumn by his side. "Here we are, sweetie." He told her and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, so you decided to come back." He heard Marco's voice say from the kitchen. He was still angry. The Italian man walked into the living room and stopped mid step as his eyes fell upon the little girl. "Who is that?"

Dylan took a slow deep breathe. "We need to talk."

* * *

**The moment you have all been waiting for is here! I'm so happy I finally got to write it to.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Big Fat Liar

**All right here we go. Sorry for taking so long with a cliff hanger like that but I've been swamped with work.**

**ENJOI!**

* * *

Dylan slowly placed a kiss on Autumn's forehead after tucking her into the queen sized guest bed that was much too large for her. Before he even reached the door she was fast asleep, hopefully dreaming about something more pleasant than what had happened in the last few hours. He flicked off the light—leaving a nightlight on on the dresser—and left the door open just a crack.

Downstairs, Marco was waiting on the couch. He picked nervously at the makeshift bandage around his hand but stopped when he saw Dylan emerge from the bedroom. He slowly made his way down the stairs and sat on the couch, leaving some distance between them.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, noticing the bandages.

"It's nothing compared to the little girl in our house." Marco replied, side glancing at Dylan. Their eyes met for a moment before Dylan looked away. "What is going on?"

He ran his fingers through the mop of blonde curls on his head, a sign that Marco had learned meant he was struggling with something. "I don't know where to start." He answered honestly.

"How about, from the beginning?" Marco offered, not meaning to be so rude but too exhausted to try and not be.

Dylan nodded, still at a complete loss for words. He should just come out and say it. He really should. Just get it out… now. "She's my daughter."

And that was it. Like jumping into an ice cold pool where your feet can't touch the bottom. It was too late to turn back now. He had taken the plunge and was waiting for his body's reaction to the sudden sensation.

He looked back at Marco, awaiting said reaction. Huge chocolate eyes stared back at him and his lips pursed to one side as his eyebrows netted together.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Marco asked smiling, ready to laugh at the punch line that wasn't coming.

Dylan stayed silent, his head buried in his hands.

Marco's face fell. "Y-you're serious?" Still no answer. "You can't be. T-that's impossible. You…"

"Marco!" Dylan cut him off and rose from his seat. He took a few steps away before turning around. "This is the truth." His voice cracked as he said it, as if he was finding out all over again.

"But…" Marco bit his lip. "That's just… impossible."

"It's not." What else could he say? That he wished it in fact was impossible? But that wouldn't be true. Because then he wouldn't have Autumn. And he couldn't stand the thought of that.

"How?" Marco choked out, feeling completely out of control.

"Well… when I was fourteen I met a girl. Her name was… _is_ Bobbie. And we kinda… had a relationship."

Marco felt dizzy and was glad he was sitting down. "You… you had sex with her?"

"That's usually how it works." Dylan said with an awkward smile. It vanished immediately.

"I know but… I thought… I thought you were a virgin. When we… you said…" Marco looked heartbroken.

_Oh my God…_Dylan thought. He hadn't even considered that. He hadn't realized… "Marco, I'm so sorry."

"You lied to me. You have a daughter. I… I can't handle this." He got up from the couch and leaned against the wall separating the living room from the dining room. He looked up at Dylan who was staring at him with pleading eyes. "How long have you known?" He asked.

Dylan ran his fingers through his hair and Marco could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"SincetheendofNovember." He answered quickly.

Marco quickly calculated it in his head. "Over four months!" He exclaimed, careful to keep his voice down. "You've known about her this long!"

"I didn't know how to tell you!" Dylan explained, stepping in front of the couch.

"And you thought bringing her here on a whim was the best option?"

"I thought you would be more understanding about this!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Oh, I understand. I understand completely. No matter why you've been acting so strange. You never were a good _liar_." He spat the word out like spoiled milk. "But you sure fooled me. Congratulations."

"Marco, please…"

"Please what? Why didn't you come to me before?"

"I don't know, okay!" Dylan replied, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Everything was perfect. We were happy, we were engaged and then Bobbie showed up at our door."

"You mean… that woman? The one who ran off?" Marco asked, starting to put things together in his mind now that the initial shock was wearing off.

"Yes, her. She was the one who had been calling. She was trying to work up the nerve to talk to me." He explained. "I just… I didn't want you to hate me."

"Dylan, I could never hate you." Marco told him truthfully as he walked towards the front door. "I just wish I could trust you. And maybe you could trust me too." He opened the door and stepped out and Dylan expected him to run off but instead he just stood there for a moment more before turning around. "By the way, I suggest you call and tell Paige about her niece." He shut the door behind him and disappeared into the night.

Dylan thought about running after him, thought about what could happen to a distressed Marco, alone on the dark streets of Toronto. He sighed sadly and gave up on the idea. Autumn was upstairs after all, and he wasn't going to leave her alone or drag her around the city looking for the Italian.

He wiped a few tears from his eyes and picked up the cordless phone on the nightstand beside the couch. He dialed Paige's number by memory and listened to it ring a few times. He was sure he would be forwarded to voicemail until Paige picked up the phone with a sleepy hello.

"Paige, it's me." Dylan told her.

"Dylan? Why are you calling me so late? It better be damn good…" She broke into a yawn.

Dylan looked at his watch; it was 11:42. "It's pretty important."

"Then get on with it, please. Normal people like to sleep through the night." She answered, not too tired to throw in her sarcastic commentary.

"Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. We really need to talk."

"Can't this wait a few more hours?" Paige groaned.

"No, it can't. Please Paige…"

She heard the desperation in his voice and sat up on her mattress. "I'll be right over."

* * *

All Marco could think about doing was running. Running far away, where no one could find him. No thoughts could catch him, only street lights gleaming off his sweaty olive skin. Finally he stopped and kneeled against a stop sign. He had stopped crying a while ago, his energy and tears being used up by his unwavering sprint. His mind was too numb, too shocked, to cry. His emotion only poured out through his legs as he gained speed.

His brown, dilated eyes sized up his surroundings. Small shops lined both sides of the street sometimes yielding for a vacant lot or park. Most of them were closed but a few bars still had their neon signs lit up, casting eerie shadows on the brick walls.

Marco internally shrugged. He had no where else to be. Without a second thought he opened the door to a small pub named 'The Comeback'. Interesting enough.

The place was just as small as it had appeared to be outside. Tables and chairs lined the walls and a makeshift stage—complete with a karaoke machine—stood in the corner. A long rust colored bar with unmatching stools took up one side of the building and that was where he chose to resign.

"What'll you have?" He was startled by a voice seemingly coming from in front of him. But there was no one there…

Suddenly a woman popped up from behind the counter, her raven hair (or maybe that was just shadows) up in a messy pony tail and her deep brown eyes set on him casually.

"Hello?" She said again and waved a hand in front of his face. He realized that he had been staring.

"Sorry… umm… I guess a shot of vodka."

She whipped up a glass and a bottle of the selected alcohol and filled the shot glass gracefully. Marco downed it just as fast.

"What brings you around here this time of night?" The woman asked as she grabbed the glass and set it in the sink behind her. "You don't look like the type to be wandering around dingy old bars just for the hell of it."

Marco shook his head. "It's complicated."

"Try me. I've been listening to drunk people ramble at me for eight years. You wouldn't believe some of the stories…" She chuckled slightly and leaned her elbows onto the bar.

Marco wasn't sure he was ready to expose his life to this complete stranger just yet. But he figured… it couldn't hurt… could it?

"Keep the drinks coming and I'll try to make it interesting for you."

* * *

Paige entered her brother's house in an annoyed huff. She stared down Dylan momentarily before noticing his red eyes and tear streaked face.

"What happened?" She asked sympathetically, placing her hand on his. He pulled away sharply and sighed.

"There's someone you need to see." He instructed and began to lead her up the stairs.

_Someone?_ Paige thought, confused. But even she knew better than to voice any of her questions right now.

Dylan opened the bed room door slowly, peeking inside before opening it fully. Autumn was still lying there fast asleep. The small glow of the night light beside her caused shadows to fall across her face. But she was still visible and the biggest elephant in the room.

"Dylan…" Paige whispered as her eyes found the sleeping child.

"I want you to meet your niece."

* * *

**Well they finally talked... or argued I guess. That was kind of hard to write; it's such a big milestone for the story. -sigh- My baby's growing up!**

**Okay, now review! And whoever can tell me first where I got the name of the bar gets something.(hint: it's a TV show). I'm not sure what yet. We can collaborate on that later.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
